


An Ill Omen

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A disturbing vision sets the stage for further tragedy
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	An Ill Omen

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

An Ill Omen

She sat meditating with her new student trying to teach him to control his visions of the future. He had been having disturbing visions of Kligsonite raids on a factory since he had been assigned to her. “Try to focus on when I will release the weight.” She hoped that this method would work for him as it worked for her at the training camp. She dropped the weight suddenly and he caught it the intense concentration on his face relaxing a little. She grabbed the weight back quickly and moved it into a circular pattern with the other. She continued dropping them randomly to allow him to practice but she was pleased to see it seemed to be working for him as well. “That’s enough Kurt,” she said as she lowered the weights. “Anytime your visions start getting to hard to deal with simply turn your talents toward recreating this exercise with any variable you can find.”

“I will master,” he said blinking his three eyes at her. She knew that most species found the three eyed human subspecies he belonged to unnerving but she was relieved to find she didn’t. She placed her hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the exercise room but the moment she touched him a vision slammed into her head. “Master, I’m seeing...”

She had no idea if he was seeing what she was but it was horrible. She could see people dying as Kligsonites over ran every defender. She could see they wore simple security uniforms for the Droid Foundries of Telti so they didn’t stand a chance. She came crashing back into the present as she wrenched her hand off her apprentice. She watched as his two normal brown eyes cleared while the third blue eye remained dialiated. “Focus on me Kurt come away from the vision of the future.”

“That’s not the future Master that’s happening now.” He sounded terrified. “My father works on Telti, he’s dead now.” He closed his eyes then and began to cry she put her arms around him and held him as he struggled to get his emotions under control. She focused on broadcasting calm through the force to him. “I’m alright now Master,” He said after a moment she was impressed he’d managed to get his emotions under control so quickly. “I don’t think this was just a raid I think the Kligsonites have a plan.”

She sensed it then a certainty that he was right and that ill omen filled her with dread. She looked down at his three eyes and nodded. “I sense it too we should go speak with my former master.” She saw him nod and together they began making their way. She wondered how long before the news of the attack they had seen would be all over Ossus.

The End.


End file.
